


Hooking Up

by mustbeginandendwithaletterornumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, M/M, Maybe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustbeginandendwithaletterornumber/pseuds/mustbeginandendwithaletterornumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel Hook up in a bar on campus</p><p>(I may continue depding on feedback.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean glances over at Castiel, and winks. Castiel feels the heat on his face and slowly breaks eye contact. His eyes drag across the bar, taking in the sights around him. The atmosphere and décor were friendly; the lighting was soft and the music not too loud. There were enough people so Castiel didn’t feel lonely, but not too many for him to be irritated by their presence.

Then Dean walks up to Castiel, a superior smirk plastered across his face. With the smooth swagger in his walk, it makes him appear even more conceited. The man was the epitome of narcissism, yet he had all the right.

As he moves, everyone in the bar makes way for him; parting for the great Dean Winchester, known on campus for his way with women.

He takes a sip of his drink, and peers over the rim at Dean. They weren’t particularly close, had one or two classes together, but never hung out. Of course, Castiel felt an attraction towards him, as he was good looking, smooth and almost complete opposite to himself.

Without a word Dean slides into the chair opposite. His eyes glint mischievously, setting Castiel on edge. Then he smiles. Castiel returns it, being friendly as he can, but there’s something in it. Something hungry. Like Dean wants something, _badly._

“Have sex with me.”

Castiel is caught off guard, but doesn’t let it faze him.

“Not even a hello? Dean I’m ashamed, your social manner is dropping considerably.”

Dean’s smile grows a little wider, “Hey Cas, you doing alright?”

“I was, until you arrived.”

“Aw, I’m hurt! I thought we were friends.”

“We are Dean, you misunderstand me.”

Dean grins and swigs from his glass.

“Man you’re too easy to tease.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, again.

“Why did you come here? Isn’t this usually the time you’re on the prowl for girls?”

“Well I decided I’d come and prowl for someone else tonight.”

Castiel smirks, unable to tell if Dean is serious or not.

“Are you saying the person you have come to seek intercourse with is me?”

“Well that kind of explains my opening line,” he winks.

Castiel is aware that he’s gripping his glass so hard his knuckles are turning white. He doesn’t want Dean to see how confused and terrified he is. Thankfully he’s had plenty of training in conducting himself, and releases the glass.

“And what makes you think I’d just have sex with you?”

“Well you know I’m someone who believes firmly in going after what he wants.”

This coaxes a grin from Castiel; his heart is starting to beat a little more loudly in his ears. He sips at his drink, focusing on the tangy liquid as it slips down his throat. It burns on its way down and Castiel forces away his grimace.

“We’re living on borrowed time,” Dean leans in closer, “And if you don’t put your heart out on the line occasionally. You’re not really living, are you?”

As a virgin, Castiel wouldn’t know. He shrugs and Dean chuckles. His voice has a delicious tone; rich like liquor and Castiel is gripping his glass hard again. He is unable to tell if Dean is teasing him anymore, so he just listens to the words as they pour out of his perfect mouth.

“You know if I loved someone I’d tell them.”

Castiel tilts his head.

“If I wanted someone I’d let them know, straight up.”

There’s a deliberation in his words. As Dean says each syllable it is as though he’s forcing emphasis onto them.

“And I want _you_.”

At this moment Castiel’s head is swimming. He looks down at the table, staring at his reading book in hopes something would jump out with answers.

“Cas, come back to my place.”

A soft smile crosses Castiel’s face and he squeezes his hands together. He’s being consumed by Dean’s silver words. He wanted to reach across the table and grasp the hands of the man that supposedly love him.

“So what do you say?”

Castiel smiles wide, “I say we make tonight quick because I still have a term paper I need to study for.”

Dean’s face breaks into a seductive grin.

“Well then, lets go.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean holds the door open for Castiel. His eyes travel down the body of the car, taking in the strange gleam in the paintwork and how the tyres were completely clean. The inside of the Impala is just as peculiar as its exterior. Castiel was unsure if it was possible for it to be twice as clean as the outside but there was nothing inside to suggest the car had ever been used, save for the shine on the steering wheel.

But even with the unnatural cleanliness, a rustic feel hung in the interior. Aged like fine wine, which only helped to emphasis the clear love Dean felt for the car. As if his smile didn’t say otherwise.  

“Awesome isn’t she?”

Castiel nods, “Yes, your car is very cool. Did you buy it recently?”

Dean shakes his head.

“Nah, she used to me my dad’s,” he runs his fingers over the dashboard, “He let me have her on my eighteenth. Even now I don’t feel like I really deserve her.”

“If the car makes you happy, then of course you deserve it.”

“If you make me happy, does that mean I deserve you?”

“I’m not an object.”

Dean places his hand on Castiel’s thigh, making him flinch.

“But if I could make you happy, would you stay?”

Castiel swallows, trying not to focus on the hand slowly sliding up his leg. Dean’s stare was smouldering. Only when his fingers brush lightly against his crotch did Castiel crack. His breath hitches in his throat, and shivers run riot over his body. With a smirk Dean presses down with the heel of his palm. Castiel bites his lip, stopping the moan. Then with that same superior smirk, Dean retracts his hand leaving Castiel breathing slightly harder, and starts the car.

He turns on the stereo. AC/DC blares out and he throws his head back and bangs his palms on the steering-wheel. Castiel watches amused at seeing him so carefree. Even though he can’t join in with Dean it doesn’t bother him, just seeing this is enjoyable on its own. The streets blur by streaked with orange. Castiel loses himself in the music, and the hypnotic way the lights pass by; it helps him to ignore the growing nerves.

“We’re here.”

 Castiel blinks, looks around himself and follows Dean out of the car.

Inside Dean’s apartment it’s a perfect reflection of himself. Messy but clean. Posters of women and various rock and roll artists line the walls, the furniture simple and not for anything more than its intended function.

Dean slinks up to Castiel and slaps him on the ass.

“You can hang your coat up and then head on into my bedroom.”

Castiel turns to glare at Dean but he’s already darted into another room. He sighs while hanging up his coat, and then heads into Dean’s room.

The blinds are drawn, and the bed is half made. The room smells pleasant, like air freshener was sprayed recently, and he can’t help but smile. Nerves have started up again, gnawing away at his stomach.

“You, Dean Winchester, are mystery wrapped in the legs of women.”

“What did you say?”

Castiel tilts his head as Dean walks in.

“Why me?”

“Why you?”

“You’ve just proclaimed your love to me. I want to know why _me._.”

Dean moves in closer, “Well I’ve always had my eye on you. You’re a real nice guy. Even though we don’t hang out much you’re someone I trust. And you always stick up for me when I do something stupid. Not to mention you’re something to look at; it wasn’t before long I was head over heels.”

“You flatter me.”

“That’s the idea,” he says while slipping his arms around Castiel’s waist.

“Well if we’re going to come clean about our feelings, then I should say I’ve always been attracted to you.”

“Oh really? And why’s that?”

“Yes, you’re a very good looking man. A part of me wishes I said this sooner.”

“Would have saved some time.”

Castiel smiles and Dean squeezes him tighter.

“So you’re completely up for this?”

“Well we’re not going to have sex if that’s what you’re asking.”

Dean pulls back, confusion on his face.

“What?”

“Dean, you’re used to having girls throw themselves at you. I’m not like that.”

“So what? You don’t want to have sex?”

Castiel smiles softly, “On the contrary I’d do but not right this second; if we’re going to date I don’t want our relationship to be based solely on physical contact.”

“Alright, I get it. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Dean stares into Castiel’s eyes, and he stares back unable to look away. His hand seems to move of its own accord, and slowly brushes his palm across Dean’s face.

Dean’s eyes shut and he inhales deeply, then catches Castiel’s hand and holds it to his cheek. His stubble prickles Castiel’s hand, and his fingers start tingling from the warmth of Dean’s skin.

There is no sound except for their breathing, and all Castiel can think of is touching Dean. Then he leans in, his hands reach around Dean’s neck, and he kisses him firmly on the lips. Instantly Dean meets the kiss with his own force; lips pushing back hard forcing open Castiel’s mouth and allowing his tongue inside.

Dean’s hands move, excitedly exploring Castiel’s body. His hands grope gently against his ass, waist, chest and just keeping climbing until the reach his hair. Fingers thread into the black mess and tug playfully.

Castiel is quickly overwhelmed, his mind shuts down and instinct takes over. It tells him where to place his hands, what part to be caress, how to touch him. Kissing becomes the only thing at that moment, leaving Castiel in a frenzy of sexual desire. He is burning, and tingling, and just wants to consume all of Dean. It’s as though a dam burst inside him releasing pleasure he never knew.

They pull back, breathing haggard and let their hands fall limply against each other’s hips.

Dean lets out a breathy chuckle, “Holy hell. I’ve never had a girl kiss me like that.”

Castiel looks up with a teasing smile on his lips, “Good.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! Thanks for commenting, those who did, it's nice to know what I do makes you guys happy! I wouldn't bother if no one liked this stuff haha!  
> I hope this is good, and I'm looking forward to writing more :3


End file.
